disneyfadasfandomcom_pt-20200213-history
Tinker Bell's Adventure
(bra: A Aventura de Tinker Bell) é um jogo para computador criado por Gamestar em parceria com a Disney Interactive Studios. Apesar de ter sido vendido no Brasil com título em português o jogo não está disponível em língua portuguesa. Mais Informações Técnicas Requesitos de sistema:Steam. Tinker Bell's Adventure. Consultado em 02 de Fevereiro de 2020. *SO: Microsoft Windows Vista SP2/ XP SP3/ Windows 7 *Processador: 2000 MHz *Memória: 1 GB de RAM *Placa de vídeo: 128MB Nvidia GeForce 6600/ATI Radeon X1300 Video Card *DirectX: Versão 9.0c *Armazenamento: 512 MB de espaço disponível *Placa de som: DirectX 9.0c Compatible Sound Card Línguas (A to Z): Jogabilidade thumb Ao começar o jogo abre um vídeo similar ao final de Tinker Bell (filme). Em seguida, a tela inicial fica disponível com as seguintes opções: :Story Mode (Modo Estória) :Printing Images (Imagens para Imprimir) :Free Play (Jogos Livres) :Extras :Options (Opções) :Exit (Sair) Menções/Aparições Personagens Jogáveis: Sininho (Tinker Bell), Iridessa, Rosetta, Silvermist e Fawn. Outros: Rainha Clarion, Vídia, Terence, Fada Mary, Luminaria, Chipper, Rose, Cera, Icy, Idalia, Tetra, Delis, Baden, Ministros da Primavera, Verão Outono e Inverno. Animais: Augustus (um pássaro amarelo), Mr. Squirrel (Sr. Esquilo), Lady Bug (Joaninha), Dove (Pomba), Frog (Sapo) e Snail (Caracol). Locais Mapa (vista de cima): "Pixie Hollow Vista" (com a Árvore do Pozinho Mágico) *Topo: Lookout Towers, Sour Plum Tree; *Esquerda: Tree with Fungus, Autumn Forest, Harvest Promenade, Pine Tree Grove, Toadstool Hatches, Mysterious Cave (dentro do mini-jogo); *Meio: Council Chamber, Pixie Dust Well; *Direita: Springtime Square, Flower Garden; *Direita (abaixo): Tinkers' Nook, Work Shop (dentro do mini-jogo), Tink's House (Casa de Tink), Lilypad Pond; *Parte de baixo: Summer Glade, Sunflower Meadow, Beach Cove; Mainland (Terra Firme/Continente) também é mencionado mas não é accessível no jogo. Items Coletáveis Usados em missões e mini-jogos: *''honey'' (mel) *''feathers'' (penas) *''fruits'' (frutas) *''flowers'' (flores) *''gems'' (gemas) *''cakes'' (bolos) *''fairy medicine'' (remédio de fada) *''hair accessories'' (acessórios de cabelo) Itens Misteriosos thumb|Itens Misteriosos disponíveis São oito ao todo e ao coleta-los dão imagens para imprimir. *Bowl (tigela) *Coin (moeda) *Harmonica (harmônica) *Key (chave) *Mirror (espelho) *Nail (prego) *Spring (mola) *Scissor (tesoura) Encontre-os respectivamente em: Springtime Square, Toadstool Hatches, Harvest Promenade, Autumn Forest, Beach Cove, and e os dois últimos dentro da casa de Sininho. Dica: entre e saia dos locais ou mude de fada para ver o item; Modo Estória Resumo (Walkthrough) Parte 1: O Ministro da Primavera pede a Sininho para que ela concerte uma chaleira (no mini-jogo dentro do "Work Shop"), que será usada para carregar gotas de orvalho para o Continente/Terra Firme. Parte 2: A Ministra do Verão pede Iridessa para ajudar os vaga-lumes que não conseguiram pegar a Última Luz do Dia para trazer o verão ao Continente/Terra Firme. Iridessa responde que capturar luz é sua especialidade. Em Sunflower Meadow, Vídia lhe pede 3 penas amarelas em troca de devolver o cone contentor de luz de Iridessa. Como estava rasgado, Iridessa pede a Sininho que o concerta (no mini-jogo Work Shop). Iridessa então ajuda os vaga-lumes (no mini-jogo "Light the Fireflies!"). Parte 3: O Ministro do Outono pede a Rosetta para coletar 3 violetas e 5 sementes amarelas para levar ao Continente/Terra Firme. O ministro então lhe conta que Terence derramou pozinho mágico acidentalmente nas sementes que começaram a flutuar, ele pede a ela que ajude a planta-las (no mini-jogo "Planting!") e conta sobre a Festa da Colheita (Harvest Party). Rosetta então procede com um pedido a Sininho para que faça uma "Presilha de Cabelo Verão Vermelho" ("Red Summer Hairclip"), Rosetta pega o rubi com Iridessa e entrega à Sininho para que ela possa fazer a presilha (no mini-jogo "Work Shop"). Parte 4: Silvermist não podia voar sem sua bolsa de pó magico que estava debaixo de um sapo. Fawn conversa com o sapo e descobre que ele só estava sentado na bolsa porque sua perna estava machucada e ele não conseguia se mover. Depois que Fawn o cura com grama verde, Silvermist vai até a Ministra do Inverno. A ministra diz que Silvermist é a melhor criadora de gotas de orvalho e lhe pede ajuda já que eles estavam sem gotas para carregar para o Continente/Terra Firme (no mini-jogo "Collect Dew Drops!"). A ministra então pede a Fawn que vá acalmar pequenas abelhas para o longo sono de inverno (no mini-jogo "Assign Honeycomb"). Parte 5: Sininho estava doente então Rosetta foi ver Idalia, a fada que faz remédios. Muitas outras fadas tinham pego uma gripe também, por isso Idalia esta sem suprimentos e pediu que Rosetta lhe levasse 3 gramas verdes, 1 grama vermelha, 3 gotas de orvalho verde, e 1 framboesa. Rosetta encontra a framboesa (no mini-jogo "Collect Fruits") e gramas em Autumn Forest. Depois de Sininho receber o remédio e melhorar, o Ministro da Primavera a chama para concertar outro item, uma cesta (no mini-jogo "Work Shop"). Parte 6: A celebração do dia de chegada de Silvermist estava próximo e Iridessa queria lhe dar um presente. Silvermist contou Iridessa antes como ela queria uma Presilha de Cabelo Ágate Branco ("White Agate Hairclip"). O Ágate Branco era a joia favorita de Silvermist. Muito rara, só era encontrada em Mysterios Cave (no mini-jogo "Collect Jewels"), em uma entrada escondida em Toadstool Hatches. Iridessa confunde o Quartzo Neve pelo Ágate Branco, mesmo assim, Sininho consegue fazer a presilha com o item (no mini-jogo "Work Shop"). Iridessa explica o que aconteceu e entrega o presente a Silvermist que lhe agradece e diz que ela tem uma nova joia favorita, o Quartzo Neve. Parte 7: Um ovo que Fawn tinha achado e cuidava desaparece. Procurando por ele, ela encontra um pássaro amarelo e ao conversarem Fawn descobre que ele é o pássaro do ovo que ela procurava. Como era o fim do verão ela o nomeou de Augustus. Fawn apresentou o pássaro a Idalia, o Ministro do Outono, a Rosetta, mas lá ele bagunçou as rosas dela, então Fawn levou o pássaro para Springtime Square para o Ministro da Primavera. Como Augustus estava com fome, Fawn foi até ao Lookout Towers pegar sementes pra ele, mas quando voltou o pássaro havia voado para Toadstool Hatches. Augustus lhe diz que ele estava brincando de esconde-esconde com ela, o que faz Fawn ficar chateada com ele. Fawn e Augustus fazem as pazes e no fim, o Ministo do Outono pede a ambos para ajudarem a levar frutas e flores ao Continente/Terra Firme, e alista Augustus como parte do time. Daqui em diante o guia do jogo não informa mais onde cada item está. Parte 8: Vídia diz que o bolo que ela comeu foi o mais grosseiro e que o novo cozinheiro era o pior. O novo cozinheiro Delis fica triste ao ouvir e menciona como ele tenta mas nunca tem os ingredientes certos. Rosetta diz que ela gosta de doces e oferece sua ajuda para pegar os ingredientes para o Bolo Sonho de Morango ("Strawberry Dream Cake"): 10 sementes vermelhas, 3 framboesas (no mini-jogo "Collect Fruits"), 1 garrafa de mel (no mini-jogo "Assign Honeycomb"), 1 rosa vermelha. Delis faz o bolo e Rosetta o congratula. Parte 9: Preparando para o inverno no Continente/Terra Firme, a Ministra do Inverno pede a Fawn para fazer os animais a hibernarem. Fawn menciona que ela já tentou até cantar para eles, a ministra então sugere pedir ajuda a fada Idalia. Sem material para o "Perfume Hora do Sono" ("Sleep-time Perfume") Idalia pede para Fawn pegar: 5 gotas de orvalho azul, 5 gotas de orvalho vermelhas (com Silvermist), 3 pedaços de grama amarelo e 1 pedaço de grama azul. O perfume funciona e os animais entram em hibernação. Parte 10: Fada Mary pede Sininho para concertar chaleiras, mas Sininho perdeu seu martelo. Ela menciona que a última vez que ela o tinha foi quando ela e Fawn foram procurar objetos perdidos em Toadstool Hatches. Fawn pergunta a uma pomba perto e entra na casa do Sr. Esquilo encontrado o martelo de Sininho e entregando a ela que concerta as chaleiras (no mini-jogo "Work Shop") e as entrega ao Ministro da Primavera. O ministro agradece e diz que agora eles poderão carregar as gotas de orvalho para trazer a primavera. Parte 11: Tetra pede a Fawn para alimentar 3 pombas, uma em Harvest Promenade, uma em Springtime Square e outra no Sour Plum Tree. Depois de alimentar as duas primeiras, Fawn não encontra a terceira onde deveria estar e pergunta a Vídia se ela a viu. Vídia responde que ela viu uma pomba indo para Beach Cove. Chegando lá Fawn percebe que Vídia a enganou, mas sem pó mágico para voar, Fawn fica presa na praia. Augustus então aparece e diz que ele estava procurando por Fawn em todos os lugares. Fawn brinca dizendo que ele veio resgatar sua dama (ela mesmo) em perigo. Parte 12: Icy, a fada de flocos de neve, queria agradecer Rosetta por lhe trazer o Bolo de Morango. Rosetta responde que os agradecimentos deveriam ser à Delis, quem o fez. Icy então pede a Rosetta para entregar a ele as sementes azuis já que ela ouviu que elas eram ótimas em bolos. Rosetta mentiona que ele está sempre procurando por novos ingredientes. (Opcional: se clicar no Baden ele diz que gostaria de provar a nova receita de Delis.) Rosetta entrega as sementes a Delis e conta que Icy é uma grande fã de sua culinária. Delis confessa que ele esta trabalhando em uma nova receita chamada "Bolo Mirtilo Surpresa" ("Blueberry Surprise Cake"), que usa justo esses sementes, mas ele ainda falta os ingredientes: 3 mirtilos (no mini-jogo "Collect Fruits"), 1 pedaço de grama azul e 1 lírio azul. Depois de entregar Delis faz o bolo. Referências Categoria:Jogos Categoria:Tinker Bell's Adventure